ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubanger King (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Appearance Rubanger King is a bulky merman-like monster with various warts around his body. He's green in color with various hair-like threads on his arms and legs. On his head he has to large fins on his head along with a katana and two large fangs. History Jean-Nine In Rubanger King's original Appearance, he was a monster brought to Earth by Alien Milo to help in his invasion of the planet. He unleashed him upon a city where he immediately attacked by the SFU. They found that their weapons did nothing, but deflect of him and so forced the SFU to retreat. They figured out that Rubanger King had a force field around him that deflected their attack. The shield was created by a mysterious signal coming from the forest. There the SFU discovered the spacecraft belonging to Alien Milo. They went in and avoided the alien's many traps. They stopped the fiendish alien's plans, but not before he unleashed Rubanger King again. Before going to combat the monster, they took Alien Milo's lunch money. Rubanger King rampaged until being meant by Jean-Nine and getting beat up by him. Jean-Nine used his Jean Cannon to blow him up, saving the day. Mirrablaze Rubanger King was a kaiju figure being sold at the famous Toku-Con by a toy collector. He became a giant monster when the Ivanian agent, Queen Zaiger shot her monster maker beam at him. Rubanger King grew to great size and began to rampage around the convention. He somehow maintained his powers from the Jean-Nine TV-Series and used them to his advantage. The TMFF members, Shirai Thank and Evan Baxter had been their enjoying the convention until Rubanger King appeared. Shirai turned into Mirrablaze to fight the monster well, Evan Baxter called the rest of the TMFF, and marveled at the fact that his favorite monster was had somehow become real and was fighting Mirrablaze. The hero tried using a shining ray upon the monster before having it bounce back in his face. Mirrablaze then decided to use physical attack which made the battle a lot easier. Then he accidently knocked off Rubanger King's katana and it fell to the ground. The monster picked it up and swung it at Mirrablaze. The weapon half way cut into the hero's shoulder. The giant super hero cried in horrible pain as his battle got harder really quickly. He eventually defeated Rubanger King by stabbing him with his own katana. Mirrablaze transformed by into Shirai who had cuts all over his body. The TMFF arrived, and gave him medical attention. Shirai had thought something like this could not happen. Powers *Reflective Fins: Rubangar King has fins on his back that can reflect energy-based attacks. *Katana: Rubangar King has a sharp katana on the top of his head which if knocked off, can be used against opponents. *Cannons: Rubangar King has cannons hidden in his back which can fire missiles. Trivia *His appearance in Jean-Nine is a reference to his original appearance in Jumborg Ace and how Jean-Nine is his modern remaster. Slightly based on Don Shine too. Category:Ivanian Creation Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Jean-Nine Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Bioweapons Category:Emgaltan Category:King Kaiju